Love and Hot Springs
by Kaleb Grim
Summary: After a trying day of meetings and dealings Fire Lord Zuko wants to relax and some one very special wants to help him do just that. Mai/Zuko. Read and Review. Now with 3x times the sexy fun. errors fixed Thanks for the R&R guys!


One shot

Avatar: The last air bender

Pairing: Zuko/Mai

Fire Lord Zuko had been in meetings all day concerning rebuilding the Fire Nation after both the invasion and the final battle with both the former fire lord and Azula. "Spirts! those old men talk forever and as Fire lord I have to listen." It was the perfect problem for him yet being the Fire Lord now also came with certain special amennites like a secret retreat within the mountain that the Palace was built into. It consisted of a grand hot spring that was perfect for relaxing tired and aching muscels **(A.N What do I have to do get something like that, after a day of classes and an ungodly workout regiment set by my demonic taskmaster of a trainer and trying to finish up homework at 10:00 with it being due the next day and getting chapters up here my body is so sore do any of you know a good masage theripist?).** Zuko left masaging his right shoulder and went to the bath.

* * *

Mai had left her room in the palace and as the lover of the Fire Lord she had the right to go to the royal bath that was reserved for the Fire Lord and the Family of the Fire Lord so what did that mean for her as she was betrothed to the fire lord so she had just as much free reign in the palace as her lover and future husband Zuko so she went to the inner keep of the palace where she assumed Zuko was. She had an urge that would not be denied and she would trap him in the bath. She smiled to herself "if mother could see me now I'm passionate about something and there's not a damn thing she or any one else can do about it and I will express my self with Zuko."

Mai made her way to the lower levels were the private spring was; she saw Zuko's robe and got a wicked idea. first she checked if he was in the hot spring bath he was just getting undressed which didn't leave her much time to implement her naughty, **naughty **sexy plan. She striped off all her clothes and then took out this deep red satin strip of cloth that was long and wide enough to cover her breasts and her hips and her more private areas. satisfiyed she was the embodiement of seduction itself she set out various bath oils and set out some insense sticks for Zuko to light when he was ready. She heard the door open so she quickly dissapered hiding so she could surprise him.

* * *

Zuko stepped into the room and noticed the bath oils and the insense. "Mai" she came out of her hiding place and stepped into the light her body covered only by a thin scane of nearly see-through material that was a dark enough color that it held some mystery as to what secrets it held beneath it.

Zuko's jaw hit the floor metephorically speaking and any coherint thought left him in an instant "M-Mai what are you" she crossed the room as though she glided on air; an off thought of Zuko's was rather or not Aang had taught her air bending.

Zuko was stunned by Mai's forward and shockingly seductive actions that he stamerd and stuterd trying to form something that vaugly resembled a coherint sentence. She held up a long index finger to his lips "Shhh Don't speak Zuko let me take you to a world that no one could ever encrouch upon. She moved behind him and placed a single hand on his muscular back. "Here let me see your back." They weren't even in the bath yet and she was masaging his back. The fabric that scantly coverd her body was begining to slip as she moved against Zuko. He was having trouble thinking clearly and the feeling of her body moving against his in such a sensual manner was driving him to delirium and he loved it. He loved her.

Zuko turned his head so he could face her and lightly kissed her on the lips; she then stepped back a few feet giving him space "Mai," he whisperd huskily "I'll light the insense," he sent a small flame from his finger tips lighting the insense and then blowing out the flames so the insense would start to work. Mai then told him to get into the bath and face her; he did as she asked.

Mai then stood up straight and tall; she slowly unwrapped the strip of fabric as she walked down the marble steps into the bath. When the fabric was unwraped she threw it to the side her body fully exposed she walked up to Zuko and pressed her nude body to his. He cupped her chin and captured her lips with his and with fierce passion kissed her right there and then both of them naked and sweating because of the heat from the hot spring.

He grabbed the bath oil and proceeded to rub some of it over her chest and he paid extra attention to her breasts, expertly kneading the mounds of flesh and lightly pinching her nipples causing her to moan "OH Zuko mmmmmmmmm ah," Zuko stopped his minstrations and whisperd in her ear "Your turn; your Fire Lord insists to your compliance," kissing her ear lobe and going down the side of her neck he left a trail of searing butterfly kisses. "Who am I to refuse the fire lord, my love." It felt so good to finally say those words out loud now that all her inabitions were finally gone. She grabbed the bath oil and rubbed his chest, lightly touching all the scars that litered his well musceled body her long delicate fingers brushed over one scar that would not heal as neatly as the others; it was from the lightning bolt Azula threw at him. She paid extra care around this wound

* * *

After their 'steamy' rubbing session Mai felt Zuko's arms around her waist and hers slipped their way to his shoulders and their lips met again but this time their toungs danced in tandem to their hearts soon their legs forgot their purpose and the couple fell into the spring kissing and touching each other in ways that went above intimacy and passion their's were touches of longing and desire suppressed for too long. First by his banishment next by his decision to leave and help the avatar but she had him now and the past did not matter to her. Zuko was mystified by her skilled hands how did she know just where to touch him; did she know what she did to him?

His hands roamed over her body his lips against hers kissing her with uncommon fervor (that means intesity) his hands found their way to her shapely bottom. Feeling his hands on her butt she jumped upon him wraping her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. Zuko felt as though he would die from this happiness it was as though every trial and challange led him to her and her to him this was what he fought for.

Mai motioned for the lip of the bath and they were starting to get a little pruny in the hot spring so with Mai wrapped around him he stood up and walked to the side of the bath and set her on the side of the bath. He lifted himself out of the hot spring and on top of her; beads of water from the hot spring rolling off of his shoulder trailing down his arms and along his muscular chest coming to his wash board stomach which looked like it could the all the laundry in the Fire Nation and in the candle light of the chamber his body shone in such a way that made Mai appreciate all the hardship and conflict he faced in his time away from her.

His muscels were formed from training and combat not through working out as though he were a zealot about his physical appearance, but he would put so many of Fire Nations best looking men to shame. His body prone above hers, their hips constrained against one another as their bodies danced and their mouths savouring every taste; their hands left trails of scorching heat on the others skin "Zuko I-ah need yo-u now I-mmm want you,"  
Zuko broke off his assault on her neck and gazed into her eyes finding only raw need and lust in those dark pools he positioned himself at her entrence his member erect and as hard as obsidian he wanted her as much as she needed him. Zuko had only one more guard to lower "Say what's in your heart now or I will not," Mai was on her back her legs at Zukos waist her hips on his thighs and he wanted her to speak? "I-I love you Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko, My husband to be; take me and claim me as yours my love."

That was all he required of her. He gripped her sides and gently penetrated her smoldering core. Mai moaned in ecstesy; the feeling of Zukos length inside filling her body with pleasure was such that she abandoned all earthly notions of ever loving another man. Zuko was in a state of shear bliss finally he could love Mai with all his heart. No feelings of regret or confusion clouded his mind; this was everything he desiered she was his light and it was her love that made his life worth living.

He began to thrust at a slow and easy pace until he hit her hymen. He looked at her she nodded and with a quick motion he broke it striping both of them of their virginity forever. Mai cringed with pain and Zuko brought his head to her shoulder and kissed her neck "I'm sorry Mai I didn't want to hurt you,"

Mai smiled with tears in her eyes "You fool Zuko it always hurts the first time but let me say this before you start putting your self down; I love you and I am so grateful for this night and would suffer this pain again and again if it meant being with you, and besides the pain has subsided so let us become as one this night."

Zuko smiled and brought his lips to hers. He began to thrust into her more quickly then before the feeling of her around his length was intoxicating; her moaning increased as his did his tempo. She began to thrust her hips up to meet his sending him farther into her deepening the pleasure felt by both of them. Mai's hands clung to his back; her nails leaving lines of blood along his shoulder blades and down his back.

The feeling of Mai's nails digging into his flesh sent Zuko into a frenzy causing the pace of his thrusts to double he gave groans of pleasure and as their souls met his mind was devoid of all but her and the love he had for her. Mai's moans had since turned in to shreaks of passion her body was as the same fire he manipulated with such skill and ease. His was like the volcano in which the palace resided as did the woman who captured his heart since their youth the woman to whom he had given his innocence.

* * *

Their lips met again as Zuko lifted them into a sitting position and kissing was all the couple could do not to scream each others names ruining the coccon of silence that had envloped them. His hands found her orbs and fondled them again; his fingers taking her hardend nipples between them stroking the tips while his hands kneaded the cones of flesh driving her to near insanity.

She was so close to her peak with his rapid thrusts into her core and the kisses upon her lips neck collar bone and shoulders and the minstrations upon her mounds she couldn't take much more of his tourture. "Zuko hmmmm Zuko ahhh Zuko please AHHHH I-I NEED YOU I-AH SOOO MMMM CLOSSSSE MMM OHHHHH!" Zuko was just as close as she was "Mai mmmm I ahh want us to goooohhh as ahm one." Zuko increased his thrusting his realese was so close he clutched Mai to him as she wrapped her legs as tightly as she could around his waist bringing him further than ever into her heat. Mai arched her neck and screamed his name for all to hear "ZUKOOOOHH!" Zuko buried his face in the crook of her neck and yelled out her name "MAIIIIIII!" Their backs arched and their bond was compleate. Something exploded within them drenching their lower bodies in a warm sticky fluid.

Mai fell back against the stones surounding the hot spring Zuko thrusted into her a few more times to empty his seed into her and then collapsed on top of her; still conected and still hard. He looked her in the face and her smile was as broad as it had ever been, more so even "Mai you're so beautiful, I love you." Mai pushed herself up on one arm "Mmmm I feel the same way Zuko; now pick me up and carry me to bed and not my bed yours okay." Zuko started to remove himself from her but she stopped him "No leave it in I want you to stay in me for rest of the night."

He nodded truth be told he'd rather stay inside her as well, so he carried her to his bed chamber as bare as they day they were born Zuko rested her on the bed getting the lininens all wet with water and musk and they lay there for a time until Mai asks him

"Ready to go again my Lord?"

* * *

Wow that was my first lemon ever Read and Review please and let me know how I did. Should I dial it down a little spice it up even more or something else? Kaleb Grim has left the building.


End file.
